Master of the Djinni
This article may be excessively detailed. "Master of the Djinni" is the twelfth episode of DuckTales. Synopsis Scrooge McDuck has found the resting place of the mythical lamp of Aladdin. Flintheart Glomgold notices that the picture of Scrooge in the newspaper features him holding the map rather prominently. He uses this map to track down where the Vault of Aladdin is located and hurries with his two goons to beat Scrooge to it. In the middle of the desert, Scrooge travels by camel with his three nephews Huey, Dewey, and Louie. They spot a mountain in the distance and scrooge identifies it at the Vault of Aladdin. As they make their way to the mountain, Glomgold and his goons zoom past on their jet. They land on the opposite side of the mountain. Both Scrooge's and Glomgold's parties begin their ascent of the mountain. Glomgold finds the locked vault door. He uses several sticks of dynamite to blow the door. Scrooge and his nephews reach the summit on the other side of the mountain. They find they are on the wrong side of the mountain and decide to rest. The blast from Glomgold's dynamite causes a cavern to collapse. Scrooge falls into the pit, but luckily his nephews are tied to him and prevent him from the hard rock. When Scrooge's eyes adjust to the darkness, he spots Aladdin's lamp and yells back to his nephews about the discovery. Unfortunately, Glomgold enters the vault and hears Scrooge. The two race for the lamp. Scrooge has to untie himself from his safety rope before continuing. The two elderly duck scramble up the pillar holding the lamp. They both reach the lamp at the same time. They struggle for lamp but fall from the pedestal. Scrooge temporarily has the lamp, but the struggle continues. All of the jostling counts as rubbing and the Djinni (or genie) in the lamp bursts forth and greets his new masters. The djinni checks his hour glass and sees that he has been asleep in the lamp for twelve centuries. The djinni asks which of the two elderly ducks is his new master. Of course, Scrooge and Glomgold quibble over mastery of the ancient, wish granting demon. The djinni does not like his new master arguing so pettily and asks who rubbed the lamp first. Scrooge is conciliatory and laughs that both he and Glomgold rubbed the lamp at the same time. Glomgold disagrees, and the djinni states that the rules forbid from having two masters. The nephews race each other down Scrooge's safety rope and see the magical, floating being. This competition gives the djinni an idea on how to settle who is his new master. The djinni snaps his fingers in success and accidentally disappears. After reappearing, he proposes a race between Scrooge and Glomgold to their homes. The ducks cannot agree to this destination as they live in different places. The nephews propose that they race the Duckburg Ice Cream Parlor. Both ducks like ice cream and run into each other at the confectionary all the time. They agree to this finish line, and the djinni attempts to travel to the "You Scream" shop to await his new master. Scrooge offers to let the djinni stay in his mansion while he waits. His nephews and staff can take care of the djinni. The djinni likes the prospect that people were serve him instead of the opposite. The djinni and the nephews disappear and instantaneously appear in Scrooge's mansion in Duckburg. Mrs. Beakley, Webby, and the butler Duckworth are surprised by the sudden and unannounced appearance of a guest. The race begins, Scrooge and Glomgold sprint down the mountain. Scrooge comes to the bottom and searches for Glomgold. He cannot find his competitor. Glomgold's goons emerge from behind a rock and grab Scrooge. Glomgold comes out of hiding to taunt Scrooge. Glomgold cheating and laughs about it. Back in Duckburg, the nephews, Webby, Mrs. Beakley, and the djinni sit down to dinner. Duckworth serves, but the djinni uses his powers to serve himself. He chews his steak without utensils and compliments Mrs. Beakley on her cooking. The nephews are not eating as they are too worried about their uncle. Mrs. Beakley feels the same way and somewhat blames the djinni for their current state of worry. The djinni finishes his dinner and asks what a "swimming pool" is. Scrooge is tied up and plans his escape from Glomgold's goons. He mutters to himself about Glomgold getting both the lamp and the mountain of gold inside Aladdin's vault. The goons fall for the trick and run to claim their share of the gold. Scrooge laughs at his ploy and uses his foot to reach his cane and undo a nail holding down his binding rope. He then uses the rope that once held him to rappel down the side of the mountain. Glomgold does not like being in second place and tosses a stick of dynamite at Scrooge. The detonation causes a rockslide, and Scrooge takes cover under a lip in the rock of the mountain. Glomgold laughs, but the platform on which he stands separates from the mountain. He rides the rock slab down the mountain, and it slices his jet in half. Scrooge inquires if Glomgold is okay, and Glomgold responds that he is. Glomgold then sprints across the desert without supplies to maintain his lead. In Duckburg, the djinni is having a great time. He swims around in the pool. The nephews worry about Scrooge and state that Scrooge could use a dip in the pool about now. In the desert, Scrooge trudges along in the tacks of Glomgold. Scrooge wishes he could swim in his pool right about now. He becomes despondent and almost gives up. He knows that if he dies, his nephews will be well taken care of by his staff and friends. Then he realizes that if Glomgold wins, the nefarious duck will use his wishes to rob his nephews or worse. Scrooge has a reawakened sense of determination and continues through the desert. At McDuck Manor, the djinni watches television. The nephews explain that it is an audiovisual reception device that accesses radio waves and translates them into pictures and sound. However, they are too worried to watch television with the djinni. The djinni uses his magic to show them that their uncle is fine. He is walking through the desert but is incredibly fatigued and dehydrated. This picture makes the nephews worry even more. The djinni shuts off the TV and orders Duckworth to bring him another lemonade. Duckworth is annoyed by the djinni's disrespect. Mrs. Beakley enters and calls the nephews to bed. After they leave, the djinni switches the TV back to watching the racers. They are next to each other and squabbling about who is the younger duck. Duckworth arrives with the lemonade and departs again. The butler notices that the djinni is watching the racers wistfully. When the djinni thinks everyone is out of earshot, he sighs and wishes that this pampering would never end. He knows that whoever wins the race will be his new master. Duckworth, the nephews, and Webby stick their heads into the room and observe the djinni. The djinni decides to send the two ducks back in time so that neither wins. Huey tries to confront the djinni, but his brothers hold him back. The djinni uses his magic to order to sands of time to send the two Scottish ducks back in time. In the desert, Scrooge and Glomgold encounter a sandstorm. Scrooge leads them to safety behind a ruined pillar, and they wait out the blinding sand. When it clears, the pillar is no longer a ruin but attached to a gate leading into a palace. The palace guard surround Scrooge and Glomgold with swords drawn. Scrooge dismisses them as mirages until he feels one of the guards for veracity. The guards take the two ducks to the Sultan. The Sultan to believes the two strangers have been sent by the Emir to steal back Shawebizad, the story teller of 1,001 stories. Scrooge and Glomgold ask for water, but the Sultan orders them fed to the crocodiles. The two Scottish ducks are chained to the top of the crocodile pit. Scrooge points out that the water is too low for the crocodiles to eat them, but the pit starts filling with water and the crocodiles float to the top. Shawebizad arrives and tells a story to the guards. The story hypnotizes them and puts them, the crocodiles, Scrooge, and Glomgold to sleep. It ends with the heroine buying a new hat. Shaweebizad takes the keys from the guards and frees the time travelers. They run through the palace and dodge guards. They eventually duck into the harem room. In modern times, the djinni watches these events giddily while the nephews, Webby, and Duckworth watch the djinni. They make a plan to trick the djinni. In the palace, the Sultan comes to inspect his harem. He comes across to ugly women that are actually Scrooge and Glomgold in disguise. The Sultan wonders how these "camel humps" were allowed into his harem. Scrooge claims he bought them in a two for one sale. Shawebizad distracts the Sultan with another nonsensical story, and everyone falls asleep, including Scrooge and Glomgold. Shawebizad wakes them and they escape on overweight horseback. >They head into the desert. The lookout waves good-bye to the ladies, but their veils blow off in a gust of wind. The guard notices that Scrooge and Glomgold are escaping and sound the alarm. The palace guard ride out on their horses and chase Shawebizad, Scrooge, and Glomgold. Glomgold cannot control his horse and is separated from his companions. The guards ignore him and declare him "the stupid one." Shawebizad's horse falls into a patch of loose sand at the bottom of an embankment. Scrooge goes to help her, but the palace guard catch up with them. They think they are doomed, but the Emir and his fearsome Camel Troops arrive to save them. The palace guard retreat. In modern times, the djinni watches and enjoys the spectacle. The plan to trick the djinni goes into effect. Webby enters the room carrying milk and cookies. The djinni hastily turns off Scrooge in peril and accepts the cookies. Webby asks if the djinni really lived in the lamp for thousands of years. The djinni affirms this fact. She calls him a liar and does not believe he can even fit in the lamp. The djinni is insulted and goes inside his lamp. Huey plugs the lamp with a cork, trapping the djinni. They have certain demands for the magical demon. In the desert, Scrooge says good-bye to Shawebizad and the Emir. The Emir is taking Shawebizad to the city of Somnambula where the people enjoy Shawebizad's nighttime stories. Shawebizad gives Scrooge a parting kiss. The sands kick up, and the ancient trappings vanish. Scrooge is left in the desert alone and in modern times. The same happens to Glomgold, but a group of British explorers in a jeep find him. Glomgold demands to be taken to an airport. Sometime later, Scrooge is helped by Duckworth and his nephews to the Ice Cream Parlor. He is dehydrated and tires but makes the effort to stumble through the entrance. The nephews have bad news. Glomgold reached the Ice Cream Parlor days before Scrooge. Glomgold waits inside the Ice Cream Parlor with the lamp. He rubs the lamp and makes his first wish: Scrooge is to be banished to a desert island. The djinni obeys and sends Scrooge to a desert island. Glomgold laughs and is loose with his words. He jokingly wishes he could see the look on Scrooge's face. The djinni obeys and sends Glomgold to the desert island with Scrooge. Glomgold mutters and wishes they had never found the lamp. He realizes his mistake too late. Time reverses to when both Scrooge and Glomgold found Aladdin's Vault. In this timeline, the blast from Glomgold's dynamite knocks the djinni's lamp off its pedestal and into a hiding spot. The two find nothing in the vault, so Scrooge chases Glomgold due to some vague sense of fury. The chase ends in another explosion that causes the Vault to seal itself. The djinni is trapped in his lamp in the newly buried Vault. He awaits anyone to free him. He waits a long time. Cast *Roger C. Carmel as the Sultan and the Emir of Somnambula *Joan Gerber as Mrs. Beakley and Schewebazade *Chuck McCann as Duckworth *Howard Morris as Djinni *Hal Smith as Flintheart Glomgold *Russi Taylor as Huey, Dewey, and Louie Duck and Webby Vanderquack *Alan Young as Scrooge McDuck Video releases VHS * "DuckTales: Fearless Fortune Hunters" (US release) * "DuckTales: 1001 Arabian Ducks" (International release) Laserdisc * "DuckTales: Fearless Fortune Hunters / Masked Marauders" (US release) DVD * "DuckTales: Volume 1" (Reg. 1) * "DuckTales: 1st Collection" (Reg. 2) * "DuckTales: Volumes 1-3" (Reg. 4) Adaptations *Picture book: "Masters of the Genie and Send in the Clones" Trivia *The Kaiju monsters Godzilla and Anguirus made a cameo in the episode. While Djinni is changing the channel on a TV, and if you look closely, a clip of Godzilla is fighting Anguirus. *There is an animation error in this episode. When Scrooge first discovers Flintheart in the cave, he exclaims Glomgold!. But as he does so, his mouth doesn't move - Flintheart's does in the background. Category:Season 1 episodes (1987) Category:DuckTales 1987 Category:DuckTales